


Wild Honey

by yuuago



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Drabble, Extra Treat, F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago
Summary: They met once, but the thought of her won't leave her.





	Wild Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy! Have a nice day!

_She_ was mountain air, crisp apples flecked with scurf, snow lingering in shadows long after spring's end. Hair like signal fires and a personality to match.

A chance meeting – that was all. At the end, a wink and a grin, and a promise to meet again – nothing else.

Agneta couldn't get the thought of her out of her head. 

She imagined herself on the ground, between that woman's knees, those strong fingers in her hair, loosening the coils as she was guided roughly to lick at her.

Maybe, some day, she'd meet her again. Taste her.

She dreamed of it.


End file.
